The Prevention and Control Program has two broad goals: to develop and conduct research across the cancer continuum that is transdisciplinan/ in nature and translational in focus. Our transdisciplinary research spans from cell to society to address key problems in cancer prevention and control, including disparities, communication, tobacco control, and energy balance. Our translational research evaluates efforts to implement and disseminate evidence-based cancer control into clinical and public health practice, and health policy. To achieve these goals, the Prevention and Control Program: 1. Provides scientific leadership that identifies and actively promotes opportunities for trandisciplinary and translational cancer prevention and control science; 2. Recruits and supports new scientific talent with interests and experience in the two goal areas; 3. Assembles and supports transdisciplinary teams across the Cancer Center; 4. Coordinates seminars, workshops and trainings that help shape the research ideas and skills of cancer prevention and control researchers; and. Builds community partnerships to assure Cancer Center research is responsive to local needs, conducted in real world settings and accountable for timely translation of research into practice. Leading-edge research is underway across the Program; examples include studies examining and reducing breast cancer disparities, integrating communication into cancer care, and exploring ways to improve tobacco control from genetics to social systems. The Prevention and Control Program has 53 members from 11 Departments and 3 Schools (Washington University School of Medicine, Washington University School of Social Work, Saint Louis University). The Program is supported by $24,751,020 in funding of which $11,901,857 is NCI funding and $9,775,280 is other peer reviewed funding. In the last grant period, members of the Program published 480 manuscripts, of which 14.7% represent inter-programmatic and 37.9% resulted from intra-programmatic collaborations.